


Мелкие пакости

by Lisenik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: Локи такой Локи





	Мелкие пакости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: dikiyavi  
> Написано для команды WTF Loki 2014

Тони Старк обзавелся рогами. В принципе, в этом не было ничего странного, кроме того, что рога были вполне материальны. Развесистое украшение оттягивало голову и застревало в дверях. Утешало одно – Тор тоже обзавелся кое-чем.  
– Классные сиськи, – прокомментировал Старк.  
– Локи и его шутки, – буркнул Тор в ответ.  
– А ты что, его девчонкой дразнил?  
– Девчонкой? Дразнил в детстве, а что?  
– Ну я его оленем обозвал, и вот результат.  
– Уж лучше рога, чем это... – Тор был мрачен, как грозовая туча.  
– Смотри на жизнь позитивнее – у тебя всегда пара сисек под рукой, это ж мечта! – Старка понесло. – А интересно, у остальных?  
Его прервал истеричный, на два голоса, вопль из коридора. Через несколько секунд Старку и Тору открылось удивительное зрелище: нечто зеленое и пупырчатое, затянутое, тем не менее, в черную униформу, отбивалось от Красного Черепа, почему-то одетого в футболку Щита и тренировочные брюки.  
Увидав подбегающих Тора и Старка, Красный Череп заорал:  
– У нас снова вторжение из космоса?  
Голос был, однако, знакомым, и через секунду Тони уже хохотал:  
– Скажи спасибо, что в Гитлера тебя не превратили, борец с фашизмом.  
– Превратили? – пупырчатое существо оказалось вполне земного происхождения, причем разумным. – Локи здесь был, что ли?  
– Не был. Но дело его живет. Чем ты его обозвала, Нат?  
– Ха! – Наташа обвела присутствующих все более понимающим взглядом. – Монстром, кажется, – взгляд стал испуганным и метнулся к ближайшей зеркальной поверхности. – @#$%^&&&....  
– Что будем делать? – Кэп удивительно быстро взял себя в руки, разве что Череп выглядел обиженным. – Тор? У тебя ведь это не в первый раз? Я имею в виду вообще, а не...  
Наташа захихикала.  
– Обычно эта гадость за день проходит сама, к утру уже все в порядке. Ну, кроме того, что над тобой смеется весь дворец...  
Тут вклинился Тони:  
– А знаете, что меня очень радует? Что Халк у нас неразговорчивый...

***

У Брюса утро не задалось. Когда он выбрался из-под одеяла и взошел на вершину подушки, было уже к полудню. Глазам его представилась странная картина, тем более удивительная, что большая часть ее была размыта. Напрягая глаза и призвав на помощь всю свою рациональность, Беннер сделал вывод: это комната, в которой он уснул, гостевая комната в башне Старка, которую он уже давно считал домом. Вопрос о том, увеличилось ли помещение, или сам он уменьшился, Брюс посчитал второстепенным. Все в мире относительно, в конце концов...

***

Локи сидел в парке неподалеку от детской площадки. Он ждал вдохновения для новой пакости. Вчера он услышал замечательную дразнилку, которой не хватало всего капельки магии, чтобы стать заклинанием – «кто обзывается, тот сам так называется»...


End file.
